Special
by Invisibleauthor
Summary: Kenny discovers the New girl's-Cassidy- secret. They both share the same secret. Will things happen between them as they join forces against evil?
1. The beginning of the Dark Avenger

Chapter 1: The beginning of the Dark Avenger

I never intended for this to happen, never saw it coming. One morning I just woke up with it. At first I thought it was an illness because it made me different from the others. I soon learned to accept, no, embrace it.

My name is Cassie Macadie. I have recently moved into the small town of Southpark and am to attend Southpark High School in grade 11. I have to admit I was nervous about coming here but then I realised it could be a fresh new start, just what I always wanted. It was my first day at school tomorrow and I had to act as normal as possible.

I flopped onto my bed and sighed. Acting was never my strong point. The galaxy of stars above me on the ceiling started to spin rapidly. I had made the model ages ago and put it up there to entertain me. I controlled where the spheres and glitter clusters went. When I was happy I let everything float there, suspended as if it was submerged in water.

My mother called for me to come downstairs for dinner. I lifted a plate out of the drawer along with cutlery from the doorway. They floated past me and set themselves on the table. My mother complained of the pot being too heavy so I floated that along too.

My family is special too but in a different way. My mother can manipulate water and my sister possesses earth powers. My brother controls the wind. He is so young and doesn't know how to wield his power properly yet. He could not attend day care for that reason. It took a while for my powers to come to me. My little brother had his before me in fact. We all thought I was normal until that one morning. I expected myself to be able to create fire and manipulate it but that wasn't the case at all. I was better than the rest. My powers took longer but they were far superior. "You don't have to show off, Cassidy," my older sister Kaline spat, she always called me by my full name even though no one else did. She was only a year older but she liked to think she was a decade older. Kaline was jealous of me because I could use all of the elements unlike her. I plastered a cocky grin on my face to which she returned a sneer.

After dinner I took my brother to brush his teeth and then off to bed. His powers kept popping up as he refused to clean his teeth. I cancelled out every spell he cast causing great irritation for him. I found it quite humorous. When I was done putting Luke to bed I sat and gazed out my window.

How would my new life be here? Who would my friends be? How did everyone act here? My thoughts were interrupted when a flash of orange whipped past my window. My face pressed closer to the glass as I peered out, trying to see what that was.

Somebody wearing an orange hood covering their face went into the house next door to us. It was a very run down place and I often heard the parents screaming at each other. I was unaware that there were children there. I wondered if there were kids my age. Inside I saw silhouettes jumping around madly, fighting. There was a lot of door banging and I winced at the abrupt screams. A second later a dark figure left the house. Some person was wearing a dark purple cape that flowed behind them as they ran across the street. Who were they?

I was determined to find out so I grabbed my black hoodie and slipped it on. I crept downstairs holding my black converse in my hands. I could hear my mother talking to Kaline in the kitchen. A little voice peeped up in the kitchen just before I left the house. When did Luke get up? My mother wasn't as strict as me about rules and she was a sucker for deer eyes. I smiled slightly at him and closed the door quietly behind me before tying up my shoes. The figure had run towards central Southpark. I headed there silently, muffling my footsteps with 'magic' as some would call it, I however called it energy. There was no sign of the strange person until I reached the diner.

Usually a diner would be filled with rowdy people by this time but it was so quiet I could hear my own heart beating. I pulled my hoodie tighter, concealing everything but my eyes. Something tapped me on my shoulder. Instinctually, I turned around and had them frozen to the ground. The water in the air turned to ice and trapped them in a clear prison. When I saw it was the person with the cape I melted the top part so they could speak. Their deep, raspy voice huffed impatiently. They didn't look too happy with me. I raised an eyebrow and they said, "Thanks a lot asshole. I was only going to tell you that you should get out of here. It's dangerous."

"How so?" I asked, my voice was muffled through my hoodie and that seemed to make the mysterious person grin. He muttered something to himself before answering me with, "It looks like you could handle anything anyway. Do you mind letting me go now?" His deep voice had a playful tone to it as he asked the last part. I grinned but he couldn't see it under my hood. I had realised most of him from the icy embrace but before I freed him completely I had one more question, "Who are you?" The boy only grinned and shook his head. I wasn't planning on letting him go until he told me but in a flash he had managed to somehow break the ice that binded him. He bounded off into the diner and I followed.

It was dark and tension filled the air, almost choking me. At first I thought that nobody was here but as my eyes adjusted to the light I saw cowering people all around me. What was going on? Then I saw him. A young boy, about my age, stood on the bar laughing maliciously. His eyes were filled with hatred towards the people around him. "Filthy Jews. Thought I wouldn't find out about this convention hey?" the boy spat. I couldn't believe he said that, was he one of those Nazi's had heard about. Apparently some of them were still around. "Hey, you racist bitch. Don't you dare hurt any of these people!" I yelled as loud as I could, even though I still sounded muffled. He laughed at me. His racoon costume bulged against him, it looked too small. I almost laughed at how his buttons were just about bursting. "Looks like another Kenny." I had no idea what a Kenny was so I brushed the racoon person's comment off.

"Who are you then, rodent?" I sneered.

"I am called the Coon. No doubt you would have heard of me," he scoffed. I rolled my eyes at this dipshit. What a joke. Effortlessly I lifted the Coon high above me, hearing him squeal with panic. It took me a second too long to realise he had a gun in his hand. I wasn't quick enough to block the bullet. I braced myself for impact but all I saw was a purple cape fly in front of me. I tossed the Coon across the room and saw the mysterious boy from before lying on the floor. His breathing was raggard and harsh. "Oh my gosh, it's going to be ok! I swear, I'll get you to a hospital," I raced around looking for a phone.

The boy smiled weakly and shook his head, "Don't bother. It's too late but I'll be back." That was the last thing he said before the whites of his eyes replaced the blue colour it previously had. Blood spilled from his bullet wound into my arms. I held him close to me and thanked him for what he did. I had no idea who he was but there was something special about him, or at least there was before he sacrificed himself. I couldn't believe he did that for me, I don't even know him. Some of the people cried out 'Mysterion' from under the tabled where they were hiding, I guessed that was his name.

The next thing I knew the police were pouring through the doors and arresting the racoon bitch. If I ever ran into him again I swear I would kill him myself. When the police saw Mysterion, lying dead in my arms they all took of their hats and muttered a few words of thanks. I passed his body to the paramedics who had followed the police in. They all shook their heads sadly and carried him away. "Now who will save us?" a little boy cried.

"He'll be back. He always is," another one said bravely. Mysterion had said the same thing, I wondered what it meant. Maybe he would just be here in spirit. I whispered a few words of gratitude myself before I headed for the doors. A hand grabbed my leg and I looked down to see a person gazing up at me, "Young man, who are you?" I almost laughed at that, they thought I was a boy.

"You're next hero. I promise to live up to Mysterion and be even better than he was," I vowed. I could get used to this hero thing, it sounded fun. I would have to be careful that people didn't know my identity though. I just wanted a normal life here originally, now I get to have 2 lives.


	2. Trying to fit in

Chapter 2: Trying to fit in

I walked into school nervously. I had been thinking heaps about Mysterion but decided I needed to concentrate on this life, the normal one, for now. My backpack slouched with the weight of my many books and it was a relief to plop it down on a desk once inside the classroom. The teacher walks in and sits at her desk. Well, I thought it was a her. It was the ugliest girl I had ever seen, did she used to be a guy or something? "Hello there Miss Macadie," she cooed out in the lowest voice I had ever heard on a woman. She definitely had a sex change or something.

"Um, hello…" I replied not knowing what her name was.

"Mrs Garrison," the teacher informed me.

She returned to whatever she was reading and I relaxed at my desk. I looked around the classroom to find a group of girls whispering to each other and pointing at me. I sighed.

"That's my desk," a voice called. The source of the voice was a fat kid with an ugly look on his face. His arms were crossed and his beady eyes stared me down.

"Is it?" I retorted. His face flushed in anger at me 'stealing' his spot.

"Yes it is now move, faggot." I noticed his voice was the stupidest I had ever heard. It was high pitched and had a funny accent that I had never heard from anybody before. It also sounded awfully familiar.

"Cartman! What is wrong with you? You're such an ass," a boy with a green hat scolded.

"Yeah, be nice to the new girl!" another boy who was wearing a lot of blue agreed.

I smiled at them and they introduced themselves to me. "I'm Kyle," the one with the green hat said. The other one said he was Stan. They sat at the seats beside me and made Cartman sit at the back of the room, although I could still hear him grumbling from where I was.

"I don't think I like Cartman," I whispered to Kyle.

He grinned and replied, "I don't think anybody does." Class started then. I noticed that there was an empty seat a few desks across from me. Just then, the classroom door burst open. The boy standing in the doorway cringed at the loud noise it made. He held his head through his orange hoodie and went over to the empty seat.

"Nice to see you're here now Kenny," Mrs Garrison huffed. The Coon had mentioned a 'Kenny' last night. I wondered if it was because my hood was done up the same way as this kids was. How did they know each other? Kenny said something that was muffled by his hood and the rest of the class laughed. I couldn't understand it so I looked at Kyle quizzically. "Kenny said that he got so wasted last night so he had a massive hangover this morning and that's why he was late. He also offered Mrs Garrison some vodka, he said he's off the stuff right now," Kyle grinned. I rolled my eyes but smiled.

After class Kyle invited me to sit with him at lunch. There were a lot of other boys at the table but no girls I noticed. Kyle started to talk about Stan's girlfriend and I asked who she was. Stan pointed over to another table where a girl with straight, black hair topped with a pink biuret sat eating with her friends. I was curious as to why she didn't sit with her boyfriend but I didn't say anything. When the table was entirely full everyone started introducing themselves to me. There was a boy named butters who was simply adorable, I thought I would like him. Next to him was Tweek who had a constant twitch. Stan and Kyle didn't have to introduce themselves and Cartman refused to. He was still steaming over the desk thing. Kenny had come and sat right next to me. He told me his name (even though I already knew it) and some other stuff I didn't quite pick up on through the hood.  
"I remember you. I saw you last night in your orange hood. I'm your neighbour," I smiled. He had a worried expression on his face which calmed though. I wondered what I had said wrong.

"That's cool," he mumbled.

"Woah, so lucky mate!" Token called out. I laughed and he grinned.

"I don't see why we have to have a stupid girl sit with us anyway," Cartman complained.

"Are you homo or something dude?" Stan accused.

"Anyway, did you guys hear about the new superhero in town?" Cartman changed the subject abruptly I noticed.

"Yeah, his name is Dark Avenger apparently. That's what everyone's calling him anyway," Kyle said matter of factly. Kenny's eyes lit up at this information but I remained relatively cool about it.

"What do they look like?" I asked. I was absolutely hysterical on the inside, this was too good.

"W-well they don't have an actual hero costume yet. They wore a d-dark hood with black jeans and b-black shoes," Butters called out.

"They sound like a pussy." Cartman mashed his food bitterly. He didn't seem to like many people.

"I think they sound pretty awesome," I disagreed. "I heard all about what happened last night. It's a shame Mysterion died though." Everyone went silent at my last comment.

"Mysterion didn't die, fucktard." Cartman snorted.

"Y-yes he did," I stammered. Everyone looked at me strangely but moved on quickly. Did they not broadcast that part or something?

I took away my lunch tray and cleaned it off. Kenny followed me to do the same. On the way back to the table he grabbed my arm and pulled me along. "What are you doing?" I asked him. He looked back but didn't answer. We kept going until we were in an isolated part of the school. Kenny loosened his hood so I could see his face. I had to admit he was hot, like really hot. How did he not have a girlfriend?

"How do you remember that?" Kenny's voice was dark and suspicious.

"Remember what?" I questioned.

"Mysterion dying."

"Because my friend told me about it. Didn't they broadcast that?"

"No, of course not. Nobody ever remembers when I- I mean Mysterion- dies. So how can you?"

"I told you, my friend told me." Kenny's face darkened to a sinister expression.

"Who is this friend of yours?"

I gulped slightly before whispering, "the Dark Avenger."

The look of surprise on Kenny's face amazed me. "How do you know him? Who is he?" I wondered why they all thought I was a boy. Was my voice that low or something?

"He is my friend. I'm sorry I cannot tell you who he is." Kenny grunted a little at that before walking away. He tightened his hood again concealing his mouth and muffling his voice. I guess I did sound just like him when I was the dark Avenger.

I didn't hesitate to start work on my costume straight away when I got home. I had lots of homework to do but I procrastinated that for later. I collected together the outfit that I wore yesterday night and spread it out on the bed. A few hours later I had a whole new costume. My hood had been adjusted in a way so that everything around my eyes looked as dark as the material. The sleeves had also been replaced by a tighter material. I also replaced my converse with tight, leather, lace up boots with durable soles. I pulled back my blonde hair into a braid which I tucked under the hood. My outfit was on and I was ready for action. I leapt out my window and floated down to the ground. I wish I had thought of that last night instead of going to the trouble to sneak out the front door. The first thing I did was creep over to Kenny's house. I was going to surprise him as the Dark Avenger but I was the one who had a surprise. I peered into his bedroom window and saw him standing shirtless facing the opposite way to me. He covered himself with a dark top that matched his pants. His messy blond hair was soon covered by a purple cape. I gasped. Mysterion was Kenny! It couldn't be true; their voices didn't sound anything alike.

I waited outside Kenny's house, leaning on a tree. As soon as he was out the door I spoke up. "So you're alive again, Mysterion." Kenny didn't even look startled by me.

"Yeah, I was just visiting my friend. He was worried, a girl at school said I was dead," Kenny explained in his dark, raspy voice of Mysterion.

"I know. It was Cassie my friend. I tell her everything. Sorry, didn't mean to scare your friend."

"It's ok. You didn't know I'd be alive again."

"It's nice to know I'm not the only one with powers."

"Well ours are both very different. You see, I can't die. You can."

"Yes. I am mortal. At least I don't have to pretend to have a hangover at school because I've been reborn." I was muffled but Kenny understood every word.

In a flash Kenny was by my side and growling. "How do you know who I am?"

I laughed and in a second I had transported myself away from him. He would try to follow me no doubt but I had better things to do. I crept around the quiet town looking for some form of chaos. I walked past Kyle's house and decided to have some fun. I was getting bored. I leapt up to his bedroom window and peered in. Kyle was working busily on his homework. I felt a pang of guilt as I knew I should be doing mine. I quickly shrugged it off though. I knocked on Kyle's window and waited for him to see me before I leapt into a nearby tree and concealed myself. Kyle stuck his head out the window and called out, "Dark Avenger?" I covered my mouth through my hoodie to keep from giggling. I heard him sigh before he closed his window again.

Soon I was by Butters house. He was playing a video game when I crept through his open window and sat next to him. He just about hit the roof in surprise. "D-Dark Avenger! What are you doing h-here?" He stammered.

"Just checking up on the locals," I said as sincerely as I could.

"One day I want to be like you!" Butters said. It melted my heart. He was such a little kid still.

"Maybe one day, kid."

"D-do you have a girlfriend? Do I know her?" Butter's question surprised me more than I did him earlier.

"Um no, Butters you see… I'm a girl." Butters laughed at my answer. He insisted I couldn't be a girl. I asked why and he said that my chest was flat and my voice was too low. Well, the hoodie did lower my voice with the muffling and I guess it also made my chest smaller than what it actually was. I guessed nobody would ever guess that the Dark Avenger was me then which was good. I laughed with Butters and told him I was joking. I left to return home promptly. I was tired and had school tomorrow.

Kenny, still dressed as Mysterion was waiting for me when I got home. I was just about to jump up to my window sill when he jumped me. I didn't have time to stop him before he ripped down my hoodie. I tried desperately to hide my face but it was too late. It was now Kenny's turn to gasp. "It's you! Cassie!"

"Yes Kenny, I am the Dark Avenger," I sighed. We both looked at each other for a minute and then began to smile.

"It's so great to know who you are." Kenny pulled off his own hood revealing his mess of blonde hair flopping over his face.

"You too," I smiled.

"Why can you remember when I died? Nobody else ever does," Kenny asked looking incredibly confused.

"I don't know," I shrugged. Kenny pondered on it for a minute before giving up.

"I don't know either. Well, we have school tomorrow so I better be saying goodnight." Kenny gave me a hug before he left for his own house. It was amazing that I now had somebody else that was special like me. My heart leapt a little in the hug that he gave me and I hoped for more, to be honest. I lay in bed thinking about Kenny all night. It's too bad the mystery is up though about who I am.


	3. The Party

Chapter 3: The Party

It had been just over a year since I moved to Southpark. Today was my birthday and my mum let me have a giant sleepover with all my friends. I invited everybody from the boys in my class to some of the girls who I had made friends with. I found Wendy, who was Stan's girlfriend to be quite nice. Bebe, another girl in my class was okay I guess. I had themed the party superheros which I thought would be funny. I knew that know we were older the girls would be dressing like skanks but still, it would be interesting. I had gotten changed into a feminine Mysterion outfit as I thought about how Kenny would be amused by the idea. I had hidden the Dark Avenger one deep inside my cupboard.

The doorbell chimed and I rushed downstairs to answer it. Bebe, Wendy and Rebecca (another girl in my class) stood at the door in skimpy little outfits, just as I thought they would be. Annie arrived soon after in a really well done Dark Avenger outfit. The only difference was that you could tell she had boobs when she wore it. Before I knew it everyone had arrived and the music was pumping loudly. Well, everyone was here except Kenny. It was getting dark and everybody was having a great time. I decided to relax and dance around; after all it was my party. Kyle pulled me onto the dance floor and busted out some pretty epic moves. I could tell he was a bit intoxicated. I wondered where the booze was, my mother would not be happy to find it. She wouldn't be mad but more worried about what other parents might think. I was mid-dance with Butters when we were interrupted by somebody. It was Kenny, in a Dark Avenger masculine outfit! We laughed together at our outfits. Kenny whispered in my ear, "I think, that might be the cutest outfit here." I blushed deeply as he said it. Suddenly a loud voice called out that there was a fight outside. Kenny and I broke apart abruptly and I headed outside to break it up. I couldn't have any drunken fights tonight. Outside the house there were a few people making out on the lawn but nothing other than that. Confused, I walked back inside and saw Kenny dancing with a 12th grader. She had been the one who called out the fight. She grinded against him passionately and I glowered at her. She did this on purpose. After she was finished dry humping Kenny I pulled her over to the side of the room. "What do you think you're doing?" I hissed.

"Back off, bitch! Kenny's mine, he always has been!" She spat with equal amounts of venom.

"What! I've never seen you with him before? Why are you at this party anyway?"

"Oh course you haven't, you're not with him 24/7 are you? And I'm not the only uninvited person here you know." She gestured over to Cartman. How did that faggot get in here? "Why don't you just stop pretending that he likes you and just drop it ok? Why would he want you when he has me?" she laughed cruelly. Tears sprung into my eyes but I wasn't giving her the satisfaction of them. I called her a stupid whore who didn't deserve a guy as great as Kenny and left the room. I hid in my room and let the tears pour down. After I was done with my heartache tantrum I went into my bathroom and fixed up my makeup. I took a final sniff and headed out the door. Kyle was waiting there, about to knock on my door when I ran into him. "Hey are you ok? I saw you running off," Kyle said, his voice full of compassion. I smiled weakly and told him it was nothing. Kyle shook his head. "It isn't nothing!" He dragged me back into my room and closed the door. We sat down on the bed together and he put his arm around me. "What's the matter?" Immediately I burst into tears again, this time I had put on water proof makeup so thankfully it didn't run. I told him about the year 12 girl and how I liked Kenny (which I hadn't told anybody before). Kyle listened sympathetically throughout the whole story. "Yeah, Ali's a bitch," Kyle said. Ali was the name of the year 12 girl.

"Is she going out with Kenny?" I whimpered.

"What? No. She's like his personal stalker though."

"Why did he let her grind up against him then," I asked angrily.

"He's drunk you know." I didn't realise that.

"I guess. He doesn't like me like that anyway," I sighed.

Kyle looked like he wanted to tell me something but was holding back. I nudged him to tell me but he shook his head, his red curls bouncing everywhere. His index finger and thumb moved across his mouth in a sealing action. I giggled at that, it was like we're in primary school. "Oh well, it's my birthday party. I guess I should enjoy it!" I concluded, jumping up. I grabbed Kyle's hand and led him downstairs. When I had reached the bottom, another hand tore me away from Kyle. Kenny led me outside and behind my house.

"What's going on?" I asked him, hoping that he might have come to his senses and realise I'm the one that's right for him not this Ali girl.

"I may have found a way to end everything," Kenny's voice was full of excitement.

"End what?" I was a little dismayed that he had not fallen in love with me after all.

"My life! I cannot die and it is such a burden."

"What! No, you can't die. You're way too young Kenny," I exclaimed.

"Cassie, have you ever been shot? Stabbed or disembodied? It really fucking hurts!" Kenny held onto my arms pinning them to my body.

"Kenny, please…"

"Cassie, you have to help me. I can never be happy in this world, in this life." Kenny pleaded.

I bit my lip unsurely. "Alright Kenny, I'll help you," I whispered. Kenny pulled me into a great hug. "Thank you so much," he spoke into my hood which covered my hair.

When we broke apart I asked, "So how do you kill the unkillable?"

"We have to get to the only place where I can die at the right time."

"Where and when is that?"

"It's a place near here, in about half a year from now." I gulped at what Kenny said. Only half a year left to know Kenny.

"Ok then." I swallowed my sadness. "Do you need anything special for it?"

"Yeah, just a Baku. It's a type of knife that was supposedly forged by the gods." We sat down on the grass as Kenny described his knife. "I have to find it." I had no idea where such a knife may be but I knew I must help Kenny.

"Before you die for real you have to find out why you're immortal. I mean, you must be dying to know." _I_ was actually dying to know. Kenny agreed with me on that.

"Woah, did Mysterion and the Dark Avenger get a sex change or something," a fat loud mouthed boy sneered, coming to join us.

"Piss off Cartman!" I growled.

"No way. I'm not leaving my best friend with a skank like you!" he laughed.

"Don't call her a skank you lard ass!" Kenny retorted in my defence. Kyle, Stan and Wendy came over to join us as well. "What's going on?" Stan asked?

"Nothing," I said. Stan muttered something but I ignored it. We all ended up in a circle on the ground as more and more people joined in. I was a little bit annoyed at the interruptance but let it slide over me.

Before long, a game of spin the bottle had started. Kyle spun the bottle round until it landed on a girl named Petrisha. She was from another grade 11 class. Kyle blushed deep red and Petrisha came over to him. She sat in front of him and waited for him to make the first move. Only hesitating for a second, Kyle leant in and kissed her softly at first. He cupped his hands around her heart shaped face and pulled her closer. She wrapped her arms around him and pressed herself against him. It wouldn't have stopped if Cartman didn't cough loudly. They broke apart looking dazed. I wondered how much Kyle had drunk by now. It was my turn to spin now. I placed my hands on the empty, glass cola bottle and spun. I grinned knowing that I could control where it landed. Sure enough I made sure it landed directly on Kenny. He eyed me suspiciously but shrugged his shoulders. He probably wouldn't remember this anyway. I leaned in close to him. I could feel his breath on my face, quacking with nerves. I didn't expect him to be so nervous. My eyes fluttered from looking into his crystal blue eyes to down at his full, luscious lips. I bit my lip slightly as out foreheads touched.

Kenny gasped suddenly and his eyes opened wide. I retracted as he coughed blood into my face. My palm covered my mouth in shock. Kenny fell backwards onto the grass, dead.

"You killed Kenny, you bastard!" Clyde screamed at the Coon who was standing before me.

"You little fucktard! What the fuck is wrong with you!" I tensed in rage. I ran up to the coon and socked him right in the eye. Before he had a chance to recover I kicked him right in the groin as hard as I could. The little fucking bitch deserved all the pain he could get. Blood trickled down my chin as I realised I had bit down so hard that I cut my lip. I spat the blood into the Coon's crouched face just as Kenny had done so into mine. I wanted to scream how stupid he was that he thought he could kill Kenny just like that.

"What is your problem? Why did you kill him?" I grabbed the bastard's hair and yanked his head up to my level. His hands protected his junk even as I yelled at him.

"I couldn't let you have you're moment bitch," he sneered, still in pain though.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"You're worst nightmare my dear Cassie." I wasn't scared of this joke. I slapped him hard against the face before bringing his ugly head down into my knee. Blood sprouted from his nose and I realised everyone was cheering me on, well everyone who wasn't crying over Kenny.

"You're just like the real Mysterion!" A girl who I didn't even know called out. I grinned. I wanted to use my powers against Coon but I couldn't without exposing myself. Everyone knew I was in costume here and I had no hood to muffle my voice and make it sound manly. I broke through the crowd that had circled Kenny and found that little bitch Ali crying over him. Was she kidding? I shook my head in disgust and simply backed away from her. I marched back to the house but was stopped by Kyle. "Are you ok?" he sniffled.

"I'll be fine. You should go home and rest though. You can grieve for Kenny when you're no longer drunk," I told him. "Party's over everyone. Get out of here!" I called out. People evacuated from the premises pretty quickly after what happened with Kenny. Only Ali was left with Cartman and Stan standing next to Kenny. "Ok guys. I'll call the ambulance but you should go home now," I tried to sound sad but to be honest I was just exasperated. Kenny would be alive in the morning and nobody except me and him would remember. "Piss off you bitch! I loved him!" Ali shrieked. Stan dragged her off thankfully. Cartman was all that was left. I noticed that he know wore a hood very low. "Cartman, get out of here."

"My best friend just died you know that." Cartman didn't sound the least bit sad about it actually. I told him to leave or I would beat him up like I did the Coon. That seemed to frighten him enough to run away as fast as his short, stubby legs could take him. I bent down beside Kenny and kissed his forehead gently. I whispered 'I love you' even though he couldn't hear it. A few moments later, he was gone. All that was left was his Dark Avenger costume which I neatly folded. I snuck into his room via the window and placed the costume on the desk. A little baby lay in the bed, sleeping soundly. I knew Kenny had been reborn and I would see him, fully grown tomorrow. I blew a kiss before leaving for my own home.

My mother seemed traumatised by the whole event but I convinced her that I took care of everything. She seemed to relax a little and I even managed to get her to bed. My sister was staying at her friend's house tonight so she was no problem. I dragged myself to bed and got under the sheets still in my outfit. I would worry about a shower tomorrow, for now I was too tired.

The sky was still dark when I woke up. The stars glittered outside my window which was iced with fresh dew. My clock read 5am. I got up and had a shower, washing all the makeup and dried blood off my face. My costume was left in a pile on the bathroom floor, I would clean it later. I got changed into some casual clothes as well as one of my hoodies. I didn't do it up tightly though. I slipped down stairs and out the doors without waking anybody. I ran over to Kenny's window to see he was still sleeping. His skin was no longer covered in blood and bullet wounds from the night before. Instead Kenny bore delicate pink skin. He still had another few hours before he would be our age again, at the moment he was only about 12. He told me once that he couldn't be disturbed while he was being regenerated, it would stuff up his body and it would stay how it was until he died again. I ran past and decided just to job the whole block. By the time I was back, the sun had started to peer over the mountains. I got changed out of my sweaty clothes and into fresh ones for school.

At school I met up with Kyle before class. He didn't remember Kenny dying, just as I thought. Everyone was congradulating me on having an awesome party. "I can't remember leaving though. S-strange," Butter's mumbled. Others agreed. I shrugged and said that everyone must have been too drunk or something. People didn't really care so they dropped the subject quickly.

Stan puleld me to the side and whispered, "Did you hear? Kyle has a girlfriend?"

"No way, who!" I asked, intriqued.

"That Petrisha girl that he made out with the other night. Kyle wasn't drunk like I thought, neither was Petrisha!"

"Wow. I honestly never saw that coming."

"Me neither!"

"Ahahah, now you all have girlfriends except me. Well a boyfriend for me."

"Yeah I know. Even Cartman has a sort of girlfriend. It's a weird relationship, they never even talk. Wait, Kenny's still single." I waited for Stan to continue. "…You could maybe… go out with him, maybe?" Stan asked unsurely. Obviously Kyle hadn't told him about last night's breakdown in my room which was good.

"Nah. He likes that year 12 girl or something," I blush.

"No he doesn't shes super creppy and stalks him and stuff." I hoped Stan was right.

For the rest of the day I didn't see Kenny. He didn't show up to school. At lunchtime Kyle invited Patrisha over to our table which was an uprade from the floor for her. No body liked to sit with her. I didn't know why, she was so nice and actually quite pretty.

A voice echoed around the cafetirea through the loud speakers placed in every corner. "Attention all students. You are dismissed from all classes and are to go home immediately."

I looked at Stan who was sitting next to me with confusing all over my face. Stan shrugged but picked up his lunch tray and cleaned it off. I did the same before I picked up my bag and started for home.


	4. The first bomb

Chapter 4: The first bomb

We were all walking together in a big group, laughing and telling jokes when the sirens started. They filled every inch of space in this small town and rung continuously in my ears. Panic arose in all of us as the loud noises evoked thoughts of bad things that had been trained into us since we were little. Hearing that repetitive noise that calls for attention makes one know something is wrong. I close my eyes and block out the alarms for a moment. When I open my eyes, the town had been thrown into chaos. All that in a matter of seconds! I cried out, competing with the alert sounds, for everyone to follow me. I needed to get everyone to a safe place. Unfortunately, nobody was listening to me so I did the next best thing.

I ran as fast as I could home. My house was filled with panic coming from my siblings and my mother. I tried to calm her down and find out what was going on. "An attack! Bombings! We're all going to die!" my mothered wailed. I told her to get down into the basement with the others and wait there. She made sure there was food and supplied first, in case they would be down there for a while.

I dashed up the stairs and ran straight to my cupboard. The doors flung open and I snatched my costume. It was on me in less than a minute, good thing it was to. Kenny soon appeared by my window in his Mysterion costume and knocked on the glass softly. Well, he actually knocked very loudly but the sirens drowned the sound out. The window slid up easily and Kenny leapt into my room. "Did you hear? Terrorists are going to attack!" He exclaimed, closing the window behind him which helped to muffle the loud sounds coming from outside.

"That doesn't make any sense. What is there in Southpark of value?" I asked.

Kenny looked me directly in the eyes and said one word, "me."

"How would they even know you?" Kenny looked guilty and I sighed. "You go around asking to be killed, you know that right?"

"Yeah, I know."

"Alright, what's the plan than?" I said, changing the subject.

"We stop them."

"Thank you for that detailed idea." I rolled my eyes and Kenny smirked.

"I know that the terrorists have made it public what they want to do. They said that they wanted everyone to know that nothing could stop them from righting what us American's did wrong. Apparently killing me would be proof of that."

"How are they getting here? Planes?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Good, I can fly us up there."

"And we'll make up the rest when we get there," Kenny grinned.

"Sounds good to me." I tightened my hood so only my eyes were visible and we left through the window. I landed on the soft grass below me, running. There was no sign of any life in the streets of Southpark. Everybody was indoors with the curtains pulled shut, the lights turned off and the doors looked tightly. Kenny and I patrolled around the town, waiting for the aircraft to appear. The alarms stopped after about 10 minutes but still nothing had come yet.

I turned to Kenny who shrugged. We kept close to the building's so that when the planes did come they wouldn't see us. I stayed behind Kenny, watching his back.

I had started to get bored. Kenny' cape flied around in the wind majestically and I had an idea. I giggled silently and I made the wind pick up and send Kenny's cape flying around him. Soon the long material had wrapped itself all around him, encasing him in a tight cocoon. He fell down in front of me and before I could step out of his way, his foot caught my leg. I tripped down on top of him and we both ended up laughing.

"This is no time to muck around," Kenny chuckled.

"Exactly Kenny. You should stop messing about," I smiled. For a moment we just lay there. I stared into his welcoming blue eyes which stared into my deep sapphire ones. A loud noise erupted from the sky and we were both jolted into reality. I blushed deep red and I rolled off Kenny and helped him up. We pressed ourselves against the wall. I glanced at Kenny and shouted over the roaring noise, "now is our only chance!" He nodded at me and grabbed my hand. I pulled him close and we lifted off. We smashed through the roof overhanging the building and headed straight towards the plane. Dodging bullets, I kept going at top speed. We were nearly there when a bullet struck me and lodged deep inside my arm. A searing pain spread throughout it and I shrieked. I bit my lip hard and increased my speed. I smashed through the hull of the plane and dropped Kenny immediately. "Shit," I muttered as I groaned on the floor. My arm was spewing blood. Kenny rushed over to me and took my arm gently. It wouldn't be long before the terrorists arrived here. "I have to get the bullet out," Kenny said panicking.

"Do it!" I hissed through my teeth. It hurt so much! Kenny dug his fingers into the wound causing floods more pain to spread throughout me. I screamed and put my other hand in my mouth to stop the wretched sound. Kenny pulled out his hand and held an intact bullet in them along with a lot of blood and pus. I almost gagged at the sight of my arm when he was done. I would have to get treatment for that later.

A bunch of men rushed into the room holding guns. They started to fire but I managed to summon up a flame wall between us and them causing them to stop shooting. They screamed at each other in a foreign language, evacuating the room. We ran after them. I caught one with a summoned wind and slammed them into a wall which broke creating a massive gap in the plane. The man fell out, freefalling at the gravity's mercy. Kenny Rushed up to another and grabbed him by the neck. He was pulled sharply back and flipped over Kenny. The man landed on the floor, whimpering. Kenny kicked him hard before moving on. The final of the tree men who showed up looked terrified as he ran for his life. We ignored him and moved up to the cockpit.

Nobody was controlling the plane. We looked around in the small room of controls and found it was on autopilot. Kenny sat down and tried to figure out which one released the bomb we were all so worried about. I heard the click of a gun and froze. The terrorist we let go now had a loaded weapon against my head. I grinned at his foolishness. A gun to my head was no threat when I didn't even have to move to take him out. Before he knew what was happening, I froze all the water inside of him. It was slow because I couldn't see him and I had to do it with no movement but it worked. When I turned to see him, his skin had turned greyish and his eyes were filled with fear. I kicked him and he flew out the hole Kenny had made. I turned back to the controls but Kenny had not found the bomb releasing one yet. The plane lurched forward and my stomach did a flip. The plane was going down. "Kenny! Drive the plane!" I shouted.

"I can't find autopilot!" Kenny retorted. It was less than 100m from the ground now. I grabbed Kenny and yanked him from the seat. I jumped through the hole and let the wind carry us. The plane fell and we witnessed the destruction it caused. The bomb was the plane, this was a suicide mission. The explosion ruined the entire town. Rubble fell everywhere and the remaining buildings smouldered. The shockwave ran through me, causing another sharp pain from my arm. I lowered us down gently into the wreckage that was once our town. Tears streamed down my face as I ran to my home. I called out for my mother and sister but there was no reply. I ran through the place where the door once stood and headed straight for the basement. I knocked on the door but there was no reply. I wailed in anguish. We hadn't been able to save anybody except ourselves. Then a miracle happened. A tenitive voice called out, "Who is it?"

"The Dark Avenger," I tried to control my voice's shakiness. There was a lot of bustling around before the door was unlocked. To my surprise, most of the town was locked away in our small basement. People cheered as they poured out of the small room. Even though the town was destroyed they still claimed that we saved them. I received many hugs from people that day. Kyle came up to me and shook my hand. "Good job mate. So good to have you around to help out Mysterion!" I smiled but Kyle couldn't see. He didn't know who I was. It was mine and Kenny's secret. Kenny put on his dark and raspy voice again as people congratulated him. A news reporter ran up to us holding a portable camera in his hands. Of all the things to save he chose that. "How did you save the town? What where the terrorists like? How did you and Mysterion meet?" The last question surprised me.

"Well Mysterion would be more than happy to explain how everything happened," I gestured to Kenny who shot me a dirty look."

"And how did you meet?" This reporter was persistent in gossip.

"We're just friends. We know each other in our other lives." The life where we're ordinary people.

"And do you think you're the real hero?"

"What?"

"Well you have powers!"

"We're both different types. We support each other."

"Looks like there may be another gay couple in town," a passer-by commented making everybody around us laugh.

"Funny. How about you say that next time we have to save you," I growled.

"Only joking of course, Dark Avenger. Nice to have this talk with you. Hope to see you saving the town in the future," the reporter said wrapping things up with me. I realised I now had the problem of having no ordinary clothes. I would have to be the Dark Avenger until I got my clothes now. I have no idea where I'll stay, my family doesn't know about me being a super hero and I couldn't trust my gossipy mum and sister not to tell anybody. My arm started to hurt again and I felt light headed and slightly woozy. Blood was still pouring freely down my arm. Hopefully the hospital was still mostly intact.


	5. Who is Mysterion and the Dark Avenger?

Chapter 5: Who is Mysterion and Dark Avenger?

"Dark Avenger? Are you awake?" I heard a voice call through the haze. Where was I? I didn't remember anything from after seeing my arm's gash after I saved the town. Did I fall asleep, or worse, faint? The voice slowly pulled me out of the thick fog that clouded everything. I mumbled something that I didn't even understand.

"Oh good, you're awake. I can't believe how amazing you were!" I saw Kyle standing next to my week looking at me hopefully.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well you kind of fainted and then they took you to hospital to fix up your arm." Great, I fainted.

Blood soaked bandages were wrapped around my arm where the bullet was. Those would need a change soon. I remembered that I was still the Dark Avenger and wondered why Kyle was here. My hood no longer covered my mouth but at least it was still around my head, concealing my hair.

"I never realised you were a girl. We all assumed you were a dude," Kyle said, twiddling his thumbs.

"Yeah, well I'm a girl," I said groggily. Luckily, I didn't sound anything like my normal self. My identity was slowly being discovered and I had to prevent that as much as possible.

"Why did you come to see me?" I tried not to make that sound accusatory but the Dar Avenger didn't know Kyle personally.

"Well, everybody did. I'm the first one that you've seen though." I was greatly surprised by this.

"Where is Mysterion? Was he ok?"

"Yeah, he was fine. I have no idea where he is though, sorry."

A nurse came into the room, interrupting us. "You're time is up Mr Broflovski. The Dark Avenger has another visitor waiting," she said, checking her clipboard.

"Oh right. Ummm, well I'll see you later then." I noticed that Kyle had been tripping over himself the whole visit, how unusual. When I was Cassie Macadie he was cool and in control but as soon as I was as awesome as the Dark Avenger he couldn't help but be nervous around me. I found this quite amusing and would definitely play upon this advantage later.

My next visitors were Butters, Clyde and Token. Butter's said that there were so many visitors they had to come in groups now. Seriously, why were there so many people here? My wound wasn't even that bad, just a bullet to my arm. I'll probably be out of here by the end of the day. Butters was too scared to approach me and Token avoided eye contact. Clyde however came right up to me and sat on the edge of my bed. "Hey babe, how you doing?" he said in a seductive voice. I almost laughed out loud at what he was trying to do. In normal life he almost completely ignored me except for a few times. Only because that one time in 4th grade the girls voted him as cutest boy in the class, he thinks he's better than everybody else. I can't say for when he was in 4th grade but at the moment he's not _that _cute.

"Well I'm doing fine considering I got shot in the arm," I whisper back, fluttering my eyelashes.

"So glad you're not a boy right now." Clyde put his arm around me. That was it; I couldn't keep a straight face anymore. I burst out laughing and Clyde's face turned deep red. I tried to recover myself by saying, "Sorry _babe___but I have a boyfriend." I lied but whatever; I didn't need this even if it was totally funny. Clyde removed his arm awkwardly.

"Who's you're boyfriend?" Butters pipes up.

"Well I can't say his name because he only knows me by my secret identity. But I can tell you that he's sweet, funny, kind, cute any everything I would ever want in a guy." I had no idea who I was thinking off actually. Maybe Kenny? I don't know. I guess I was just listing the things on my personal checklist for perfect guys.

As soon as Clyde, Token and Butters left I was I started to giggle again at Clyde. I was still shaking when Cartman came in. As soon as I saw him, the silly grin was wiped off my face. I resisted calling him all the dirty names I could think off. I might give away who I am. I mean, some of my insults are pretty original and I have no idea who else in their right mind would invent such things to be honest.

"Hello Dark Avenger. I see you're getting better. Hmm that's good I guess. I have a proposition for you, a business proposition." Cartman pulled out papers filled with information out of a briefcase.

"Seriously, what the hell do you want, kid? I've seen you around. You're a trouble maker," I asked tiredly.

"How about you sign you're services over to me. You need a manager; every star needs someone to help them. I'll book you gigs, get you more famous than what you already are for the small price of…" he started.

"No. Absolutely not. I'm not in it for the money or the fame."

"But…"

"Drop it, kid."

"Don't call me kid! I'm 17 years old you asshole. You stupid bitch will regret this!"

"Fuck off!" Cartman left hastily and I relaxed back into the pillows. I wondered if I could get away with pretending to be asleep. I closed my eyes and simply listened to what other visitors had to say. There was a lot of 'thanks' and 'we can never repay you'. I didn't want to hear anymore. I didn't want to get showered with praise all the time and talk about nothing else. I couldn't wait to get back to being Cassie. I would have to make sure that I covered my bullet wound well. No short sleeve shirts for me for a while. Not like I would really need them anyway, it was freezing up here in the mountains. I wouldn't have 'woken up' all day if it wasn't for a special person coming in.  
"Hey," I heard a familiar voice. I lay there silently trying to figure out who's it belonged to and whether I should be bothered to stop pretending I was asleep.

"Well I guess I can say this because you're asleep. You were really great today and I didn't really want to say it when you were awake because then you might think I was sappy." Oh my gosh, this was not happening. That voice belonged to Kenny!

"Kyle told me you thought Ali and I were going out. There's nothing between us and there never will be. I hope you know that deep inside." Kenny sounded like he wanted to say more but didn't. I rolled over in my bed grinning. Kenny's mouth formed and O shape and his face went entirely red. "No… I mean… I didn't mean to… I was just… uhhhh," he stuttered.

I laughed briefly before saying, "It's ok Kenny." He looked down at the floor, totally embarrassed.

"Where'd you get the new clothes from?" I noted how he wasn't wearing his Mysterion outfit or his normal orange pants with orange hoodie.

"The salvation army has been giving out heaps of clothes to everyone. I snuck some so they wouldn't know who I was by the clothes they gave me." He was wearing blue jeans and a black hoodie which he had untightened as he walked in. He knew I didn't like his hoodie muffling his voice that much so whenever we were alone he always undid it. Kenny handed me a handful of clothes as well. I was touched that he had thought about me.

"I wonder when school's going to start again. I mean, we have exam's coming up. It's our final year," I said casually.

"Yeah. It would be a tragedy not to go to Uni," Kenny rolled his eyes. He wouldn't be doing any of that.

"You don't have to die, Kenny." I looked down.

"You know I do. I have no choice."

"You do. Please, stay here. For your sister, your parents or whoever you love. Do it for them," I pleaded.

"Cassie, you know I can't."

I sighed, "alright then. Are you any closer to getting the knife?"

"Unfortunately, no."

"When is the date set?"

"Soon. I don't know when exactly though. Look, I better be going. I have to work at my shift, otherwise we'll be eating pop tarts for dinner again," Kenny laughed. I smiled and he left. I was tired and went to sleep for real after his visit.

_Kyle was waiting outside for Kenny. He was going to drive Kenny to work. Poor Kenny didn't even own a car._

"_You don't have to die, Kenny." Kyle heard the Dark Avenger's voice coming from the room. Immediately Kyle pressed his ear against the door of the room. Kyle thought he must have heard that wrong, Kenny couldn't die. Kenny was one of Kyle's best friends._

"_You know I do. I have no choice." Kenny replied. How did Kenny know the Dark Avenger? They seemed close enough for Kenny to tell her that he was going to die but not his best friends. Jealously steamed up in Kyle, Kyle had known Kenny since primary school and he was sure that the Dark Avenger was not Stan or Cartman which were the only other people Kenny had known for as long as Kyle. _

"_You do. Please, stay here. For your sister, your parents or whoever you love. Do it for them," the Dark Avenger pleaded. Kyle thought that maybe they were going out! Maybe the Dark Avenger was implying to do it for her! Kyle remembered when Clyde had come out, he was red with embarrassment. Clyde said that the Dark Avenger had blown him off saying she already had a boyfriend. How could Kenny not tell Kyle?_

"_Cassie, you know I can't." Kyle put his hand over his mouth to keep from voicing his surprise. Holy shit. The Dark Avenger is Cassie! Of course! Kyle had thought that her voice sounded familiar. Kyle couldn't tell them though, then they would know he were eavesdropping. Kyle desperately wanted to tell somebody but decided against it. If he told then others could find out and Cassie's secret identity would be no more. Kyle couldn't believe that Cassie possessed real and intense powers. _

_Kyle moved away from the door just in time to see it open with Kenny appearing from it._

"_Hey Kenny, are you ready to go?" Kyle said a little bit too carelessly._

_Kenny sighed and said, "Yeah ok," with a muffled voice. His hood was tightened up again._

"_What's wrong, Kenny?" Kyle asked concerned. _

"_Nothing. Let's just go," Kenny said._


	6. The sleepover

Chapter 6: The sleepover

The town was slowly starting to rebuild. The school was up and so were many of the houses. Those of us who had insurance were fine and well on the way to continuing life as it had been before. However, not everyone had that privilege. As soon as I got out of hospital I found out that many of my friends' and their family's had nowhere to stay. Our house was rebuilt with more rooms than before and so we were able to accommodate them all. We even had 5 bathrooms in this ginormous house.

A lot of my female friends had come to stay with their families. The Testaburgers (Wendy's family) stayed in the lounge room with the Stevenses's (Bebe's family). Many assorted others came and went through our house, staying there some of the time and different places otherwise. Some people from my class even slept in our personal rooms if there wasn't enough space anywhere else. It was like we were a hotel.

I was surprised when the Stotches came up to our door asking if they could stay. I thought they were one of the richer family's. Apparently they were but they refused to buy insurance because they were convinced they would never need it. The mother was very friendly and always helped with the cleaning and the cooking (which had to be done in large batches because of all the people staying). The father was a different matter. Mr Stotch was always getting up people for anything. Poor Butters was always getting grounded.

The McCormick's were staying in one of our larger rooms and were constantly up making noise. His sister Karen is a cutie and his older brother Kevin is nice enough. Kenny's parents however, were always fighting and getting drunk. My mother has talked to them numerous times about getting a job but they can't seem to stay employed for longer than a few days at a time. My mother has a very short fuse with them and the only thing keeping her form turning them out would be that I insisted that Kenny stayed and Kenny wouldn't have stayed without his family with him.

I was lying on my bed, staring at the ceiling. The moon crept through the cracks in my blinds and litter's its light all over my room. It would have been past midnight. I couldn't sleep because Kenny's parents were going at it again. The whole house hold groaned in unison. My mother would draw the line at some point and it would be soon if this continued on. I shoved two of my pillows over my ears. It didn't help. I got up and tiptoed over Pip (a girl in my chemistry class), Nichole (Token's girlfriend) and Red who were all sleeping soundly on the ground. I didn't know how they could sleep through this racket. I snuck over to the bathroom on the other side of the hallway to brush my teeth, my hair, anything that would distract me. I was about to go inside when I saw Butters creeping along the hallway too. "Hey Butters. You couldn't sleep either?" I whispered.

Butters came closer and said, "Nah. Kenny's parents are too loud. I'm creeping along though because if my dad find's out I'm grounded!" What a sweet boy. He was my age but he acted years younger, it was cute.

"I can't wait until their house is built again. At least some of the noise will be muffled by our closed windows." I grinned at my little pun; muffled because it was Kenny's family and Kenny always has his hood on.

"Don't c-count on it happening to soon. Kenny's family's the poorest here. They can barely afford to eat without Kenny's being the sole money maker. I always f-feel sorry for Kenny to be honest. He's a great friend and all and he doesn't deserve this life." Butter's and I sit down in the hallway with our backs against the wall. I thought about what Butters said. Kenny doesn't deserve this life, not at all. If reincarnation was real, I hoped Kenny would get the life his hardships here earned him. A selfish part of me still wanted Kenny to stay with me though and never leave.

"I remember when Kenny was younger. He was much cheerier than he was now. Ever since he had to start working all the time his grades started dropping and he hasn't been the same. He's not as happy as he used to be." I nodded at Butters recollection. "Kenny used to be really p-perverted actually," Butters grinned.

"Really?" I couldn't imagine him being like that now. He was too serious all the time.

"Yeah. It was really funny. I think it stopped though when he was 14 or 15. In fact that was when most of the humour s-stopped. It was almost like something had died in h-him." Or maybe he died one too many times. "Sometimes I miss the old Kenny. Sometimes I prefer this one. I accept him for who he is though. Don't be telling him that, Cassie. He might think I'm a softie or something." I promised Butters I wouldn't. The yelling had stopped and I hugged Butters goodnight. I couldn't believe Kenny used to be so different. I always imagined him as this serious kid who had the world on his shoulders and barely enough strength to hold it up. I had seen Kenny's rare humour though, I guess I was lucky.

I woke to the sounds of a busy household. People were rushing around, cleaning and organising things. I had slept in late; it was 3pm. Downstairs I saw Butter's helping his mum to prepare food which they put into neat little bowls. "What's the special occasion?" I asked.

"Oh, the boys have decided to have a little sleepover. You girls are having one of your own too," Butters mum smiled.

"Yeah. We've bagsed downstairs and the TV," Butters grinned. I had no idea of any sleepover. I guess they must have decided today. I met up with Red and Nichole who were discussing the order of events to happen at night.

"Ok. So all of the girls are invited?" Red said.

"Check." Nichole ticked a box on a paper in her hand.

"All the food is ready?"

"Check."

"And we're sleeping upstairs in your room right?" Red turned to me.

"Yeah, that's fine." I wasn't given any warning about this but I guess it was ok.

"Good. Everyone will be arriving soon," Nichole grinned. I knew she just wanted to see her boyfriend, Token. They had been going out since 4th grade. That's so cute. The doorbell rang and I went to answer it.

Soon everybody had arrived and the girls and guys separated. It was getting dark and everybody was getting excited.

"The first order of business is to create a list. It's been forever since we have done that," Bebe announced.

"Don't you remember what happened last time we did that? Kyle was going to set the school on fire!" Wendy protested. That surprised me. It was so unlike Kyle to do that. I wondered what was on the list to provoke him so.

"So this time we have to make sure NO BOYS see it." All the girls clapped at the idea.

"This isn't going to be an ordinary list though. I thought we should play Fuck, Marry, Kill," Bebe smiled. Everyone lit up at that idea.

"Do me first!" I cried.

"Ok. Ummmmm… Kenny, Kyle, Stan," Wendy said. That was a hard one.

"This definitely will never be spoken about outside this room?"

"Of course," Bebe assured me.

"Fine. Marry Kenny, Fuck Kyle, Kill Stan," I said after some thought.

"Really, Kenny? But he's so poor!" Nichole said surprised.

"It doesn't matter to me. I could support us. And Kenny's a hard worker. I don't think he'll be poor forever," I clarified.

"I would rather fuck Stan than Kyle," Wendy said. We all laughed. Wendy used to date Stan so that was an obvious answer.

"Nah. I agree with Cassie," Petrisha confirmed.

"My turn!" Bebe said.

"Jimmy," Red said.

"Timmy," I laughed.

"And Cartman!" Petrisha gaffed. She'd been hanging out with us since she started dating Kyle. We all pulled a face when Petrisha said Cartman.

"Kill Cartman! Duh." Bebe rolled her eyes. We all giggled in agreement. "Marry Jimmy and fuck Timmy." We looked at each other and nodded.

We heard a creak and we all fell silent. I slowly got up and snuck to the door. I peered through the crack and saw Butters listing to us. The rest of the boys were up against the other wall and were all covering their mouths to keep from laughing. Poor Butters was always made to do their dirty work. I mouthed to the girls that the boys were listening to us. And Bebe punched a fist into the palm of her other hand. I nodded, understanding what she meant. I grinned.

I let out a long moan. The other girls began to join in. Soon it sounded like we were having a massive orgy. I peeked outside and all the boys were wide eyed and straining to not miss out on even one sound. I opened the door wide and they all jumped back, their faces now showing obvious guilt. I leaned against the doorframe in a seductive way and breathed, "hey boys." They all ran down the hallway as fast as they could, high fiving each other. All us girls cracked up laughing and couldn't stop for ages. The only reason we stopped was because the parents called for us to come down. We were still catching each other's eyes and snickering some more when we were downstairs. Mum had ordered pizzas for us and we all sat around the lounge room eating them. The Testaburgers and the Stevensens agreed to let us use that arena and let the boys stay there because we offered them my younger brother Luke's bedroom which was even bigger than the lounge. Luke would be staying at his friend's house. Kaline, my stupid older sister would be visiting my mum later tonight. She moved a few months ago to go to Uni elsewhere.

I shoved a piece of pizza straight into my mouth (a very attractive look) and winked at Kenny who turned red. All the boys were embarrassed by being caught. After dinner we all sat around in the lounge and watched a movie. My mum (who was an early riser) went to bed and left us be. All the other parents were either out (escaping the noise we would make) or in bed as well. For once, Kenny's parents were soundless.

Half way through the movie Stan whispered, "You really rate Kyle and Kenny over me?" I jumped. He started me; I mean the movie was an R rated one and a horror movie. People sneaking up to me is going to scare me, not that I'm usually so jumpy.

"It was only a choice of 3 and I couldn't sit around for hours deciding," I assured Stan which seemed to make his relax a little. Half way through the movie, everything went black. "Shit. The power's out," Bebe groaned. We sat in pitch blackness trying not to scream at every little noise. That movie had really freaked me out. I imagined cannibals lurking around trying to reach me to eat my face. A hand brushed me and I yelped.

"Seriously people? Are we 4 years old, do we need to scream?" Cartman sniffed.

"Something or someone touched me you asswipe," I snarled.

"It was just a movie. Don't be such a scaredy cat, Cassie."

"Fuck off. I bet you were way more scared than me."

"Was not!" Cartman said defensively. A second later I heard a squeal coming from his direction.

"Seriously C-Cartman! You are too s-scared. It was j-just me!" Jimmy laughed.

"Hah!" I was very satisfied.

"It wasn't me, it was… Kyle! Stupid Jew trying to frame me," Cartman lied.

"Shut up you douche bag. I'm nowhere near you," Kyle said from the other side of the room. We were all thrown into a heated debate about who was scared and who wasn't. I gave up and flopped against the beanbag and laughed at the argument rather than joined it. I felt somebody start to plait my hair wordlessly. I assumed it was Bebe or something.

"This argument is so stupid but I don't want it to stop at the same time," I giggled.

"You were the one who started it with your little yelp." That voice did not belong to a girl.

"Kenny?" I asked, confused.

"No, it's Wendy," Kenny said sarcastically, lowering his voice even more.

"So you're now a pro at hair styling?"

"I used to do my little sisters. There was nothing better to do anyway." That was unusual for a guy to voluntarily play with a girl's hair. When he was done I slowly let myself off the beanbag and sat next to Kenny. The argument was still in full swing. I placed my head on Kenny's shoulder and grinned.

"Stop!" Bebe shouted. "This is the world's stupidest argument and I cannot believe we have been reduced to this. This is a sleepover not a debate."

"I agree, let's do some sleepover things!" I said, popping an M&M into my mouth. There were a few groans from assholes such as Cartman who thought they were winning the argument but in reality they were not.

We soon gathered into a circle with assorted foods in the middle. A game of truth or dare begun. "Cassie, truth or dare?" Cartman smiled evilly. My eyes had grown used to the dark and I could see right through his attempt at sounding casual. I reached forward to grab a handful of gummy bears and slowly put one into my mouth, making it look like I was thinking.

"Dare," I would play this my way.

"Put as many of those gummy bears into your mouth as possible." I knew Cartman was trying to humiliate me.

"Fine." I grabbed another handful and started to pop them into my mouth. He didn't say I couldn't swallow so that's exactly what I did. I managed to get the entire bowl into my mouth. I love gummy bears.

"That's cheating! You can't swallow!" Cartman's statement caused a lot of laughter from the others.

"Be mature guys," I said in a mocking tone. "And it's not cheating. You said how many I can fit in my mouth. I managed to fit a whole bowlful."

"Only 'cause you swallowed!"

"You never said not to swallow," I grinned. He huffed in defeat. What a dick biscuit.

"My turn then," I said. "Kenny, truth or dare." I grinned at him.

Kenny reached forward, grabbing a bowl full of chips. He was trying to imitate me. "I chose truth." Everyone in the circle oohed.

"Who do you like?" Everyone fell silent in anticipation.

"I bet it's that girl who works down at the flower shop," Bebe whispered to me. She was talking about Ali of course. She got terrible grades and couldn't get into Uni. Kenny deserved better than somebody who didn't try at all.

"Well." Kenny clears his throat. "She's a girl at school…" All us girl's were leaning forward with fingers crossed. Kenny was an absolute hottie. Every girl has liked him at some point. "She's pretty and smart and knows my deepest secret."

"Tell us already!" Kyle rolled his eyes.

"This is my answer. I like this girl who is all those things I described." Everybody groans in unison at Kenny's answer.

"Dude, that's not a real answer!" Stan complains and we all agree.

"Whatever Stan. It's my go now." Kenny pulled his hood tighter around his head, muffling his voice more. "Wendy, who do you think are the top 3 hottest guys in the grade?"

"No this again," Kyle muttered, referring to the 4th grade incident.

Wendy turned deep red before answering. "Craig and Clyde," Wendy's face was burning up. Craig and Clyde high fived and let out some grunts of appreciation.

"Who's the third one?" Kenny pressed.

"You," Wendy giggled. I desperately hoped that Wendy didn't have a thing for Kenny and that she just thought he was hot. But a flicker of doubt lit the ever waiting candle inside of me. Kenny had pulled his hood tight enough so nothing could be seen of his face to cover up how much he was blushing. Kyle leant over and punched him in the arm before saying, "Nice! Get in there!" I felt hurt by the whole situation but my happy mask remained unbroken by the opposite from which I felt inside.

The lights flashed on above us and we were all momentarily blinded by the sudden light. The power was back on. Our analogue clock showed that it was nearing quarter past one. We all got changed into our pyjamas and decided to all hang out in the lounge room. Everybody formed into separate groups. I joined onto Kyle's group which consisted of Kenny, Cartman, Stan, Clyde and Butters. I munched on a bowl of chocolates with the others as we talked. I saw Clyde pull out a bottle of something.

"Clyde, is that alcohol?" I shot him a look of disapproval.

"Shhhh, not so loud. The others will want some," Clyde winked at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Put it away. We're not getting drunk," I hissed. Clyde laughed and took a swing of beer. Before I knew it, everyone had their hands on a bottle except me. I refused but I enjoyed watching the others make fools of themselves. Craig got a hold of a camera and was snapping away at the others. These better not get out onto the internet or I was dead. The bottles would have to be cleaned up long before our parents wake. I guessed that was up to me (as the only sober person) to do.

"So Kyle, tell me this," Stan asked with his words heavily slurred. "How come you won't tell me your secret? You said you were hiding something but you couldn't tell anyone. That's not very friendly."

"Hush Stan. Now everyone knows," Kyle giggled. He was obviously a happy drunk.

"Tell me right now you faggot!" Stan was an angry drunk, or a dominant one. I couldn't tell.

"Later, Stan." Stan roared at Kyle response which made Kyle end up in a fit of laughter.

"Tell us the secret, Kyle. Don't be an asshole," Kenny grinned.

"Fine, but only because it involves you."

"A secret about me? How intriguing. I love you Stan, you're my mate but you shouldn't keep secrets from me." Kenny loosened his hood so his words were no longer muffled.

"Well, I heard you and the Dark Avenger talking in the hospital!" Shit. Kyle would blow everything. "And I heard that you know who the Dark Avenger is!"

"Nice story Kyle. Hahaha. What an imagination you have. Let's step outside for some fresh air," I laugh nervously.

"Not until I finish my story, Cassie!" Kyle whines.

"We are going now," I growl. I grab both Kenny and Kyle and drag them outside. Kenny loses his balance on the front porch and stumbles into the cold snow. I slap Kyle to try and regain some of his sobriety. "Seriously dude! How did you find out?"

"I listened against the door. Why can't the others know? It's such a great story," Kyle snickered.

"This is highly secret. They cannot know. If you tell anyone I will never talk to you again, ever because I will not be able to stay here anymore! Do you understand?" I didn't want to be called a freak again or be known by everyone for my powers.

"But you have such awesome powers. So much better than Mysterion. Why do you have to go be a party pooper?" Kyle whinged.

"Leave Mysterion out of this! He's a great hero. He was here long before the Dark Avenger. I don't want to be mean though. I love the Dark Avenger. She's saved me heaps of times. She's gonna help me be eternally happy." Kenny was a lovey drunk it seemed, not always a good thing.

"Why do you get the Dark Avenger? She's hot!"

"I'm right here guys," I say.

"The Dark Avenger is way hotter than you, Cassie," Kyle laughs.

"Wait, didn't you say before that you knew…" I questioned.

"I know you're the Dark Avenger. She's still hotter than you." Kenny agreed and I sighed. I pushed both of them into the snow before heading back inside. They followed behind me a few seconds later, dripping snow into the house. It was 4am when everybody fell asleep. I collected all the bottles and put them into the trashcan outside. Thank goodness trash day was tomorrow. I got the camera out of Clyde's sleeping hands and deleted all the photos were a can of beer was is it. A yawn escaped me as I snuggled down into my sleeping bag in the middle of the room.


	7. Unmasking the Coon

Chapter 7: Unmasking the Coon

It had been a while since I had patrolled the streets and the Dark Avenger. So far, nothing tragic had happened on the streets of South Park so that eased my guilt. My calendar read that it was early November. The prom was coming up in a few weeks and so far nobody had asked me. There had been a few failed attempts for sure but no boy had the guts to ask me properly and I refused all feeble efforts. I wasn't being mean though, I was waiting for the right person to ask. My dress lay carefully over my desk's seat. Its crystal coloured silk shone in the dim light begging to be worn. It was light in my hands and delicate. The thin silver straps that matched the glittering embellishes hung flimsily. It took me ages to pick out this one, it was perfect. Elusive silver shoes with dainty heels were hidden behind its length which dropped all the way down to the floor.

I forced myself to ignore the dress and its wonders and instead move over to my wardrobe which held something very different. I got suited up in my Dark Avengers outfit and pulled the hood tight around my mouth. The grass below my window was soft to land on, not that my fall was hard anyway. I had glided down gracefully on a wind that I made appear. I was so thankful to be blessed with being able to wield all the elements of the earth. Kenny's house was back up as were a lot of other people's places. Nobody had stayed with us since June, a month after the sleepover. The house was much quieter and in a way, lonelier. Everywhere in the small mountain town of South Park it was quiet and dark. Everywhere except the one place I found trouble.

"Butters! Get over here and help damit!" That voice pulled me up short. I quickly slammed into the wall and peered over the side to see the Coon at his lair. Kenny had been searching for it for ages but had never expected it to be here. What a genius place to have it, the giant storage sheds.

"Uh, I am. Can we please be quick or my parents might ground me if they knew I was out at night," Butters said nervously. What was he doing here? How could sweet little Butters be helping the Coon? It would explain why he was so tense around the Dark Avenger all the time.

"Quiet Butters. I'm working." The Coon's voice was filled with its usual annoying, whiny tone. A fireball formed slowly in my hand as I prepared to launch it. It flew directly for the Coon but only managed to singe a few hairs. Dam, my aim was off.  
"Stupid motherfuckers!" the Coon muttered. "Butters, see who that is trying to interfere with my plans!"

"Y-Yes sir!" Butters crept around slowly to see me. I narrowed my eyes. He drifted further from the wall, afraid of what he might see. We made eye contact and immediately pressed a finger to where my mouth would be if it wasn't hidden by the hood. Butters eyes widened. I shaped another fireball threating him and Butters nearly gave me away. He stopped himself just in time and shouted back to the Coon, "there's nobody here. It must have just been a rouge ball or something."

"Do you take me for an idiot, Butters?" the Coon retorted.

"Of course not, Coon."

"Well alright then. And for future reference, it's THE Coon. Not simply 'Coon'."

I couldn't believe I had managed to actually get away with that. The Coon was so stupid! Above me rainclouds were forming and so was a smile on my face. My hands moved in a motion so that the clouds all grouped together in a cluster over the Coon's head; a few hundred meters above him though. The rain started to fall heavily and absolutely drenched the Coon leaving him extremely unhappy about his current state. A click of my fingers and the rain froze, belting the Coon with shards of ice. He hadn't done anything particularly wrong yet but he would. I don't hate many people and those that I do are bad people. I cannot hate somebody with good in them. The only person that I hate more than the Coon is Cartman. The Coon started jumping around in pain trying to get inside but I froze all the locks and handles.

I started snickering at his pathetic self. The Coon's eyes blazed over in my direction. My laughing had given me away. "Very funny joke, Dark Avenger," the Coon sneered.

"It's my pleasure, Coon."

"Don't call me COON! It's THE Coon. Honestly, it's not that hard!" Obviously he didn't get that I was walling him Coon on purpose.

"Whatever, eternal virgin."

The Coon growled and lunged for me. I wasn't expecting it and so the impact hit me squarely in the chest. "Son of a bitch!" I growled sending the earth shaking below us. It opened up and attempted to engulf him but his fatness had saved him. I couldn't open up the crack large enough for his ass. "Looks like being obese got you somewhere," I sniggered.

"Shut up you cow!" The Coon slapped me hard against the face and managed to get in a solid punch before I returned to my senses. I leapt up and plated my foot in his face before ripping his hair downwards to send him tumbling forward. Mid-roll, I kicked him sending him the other way. He could never dream of beating me yet he still fought on. His hands were outstretched with claws extended as he jumped for my face. I didn't manage to dodge him completely and my hood ripped off. I scrambled to get it back on my head but the Coon had ripped out the elastic that kept it tight.

"Ready to be saved yet?" a voice behind me called.

"Sure thing. Where's the rescue team?" I teased. Kenny smiled and leapt over me. The Coon spit out blood and spun around. Kenny soon had him pinned to the ground. It was all over for the Coon. Or so we thought.

"Butters! Now!" the Coon croaked and Butters hastily whipped out a gun.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, his face streaming with tears as he fired. I braced myself for impact but it never came. Once again, Kenny had thrown himself in front of me to save me. The bullet had hit him in the side of his abdomen. It wouldn't kill him but he pleased for death. It was easier than to try to recover from this wound to the kidneys. I snatched the gun from Butters who was weeping over what he had done and pressed it to Kenny's head. He nodded and I felt the vibrations from the gun go through my body. Blood spurted from Kenny's head and I kissed his forehead. I would see him at school tomorrow and nobody but me would remember. I felt a sharp, intense pain against my cheek. I put my fingers to my face and felt blood trickling form a thin wound. The Coon was beside me and held a knife in his hands in which my blood was upon. I saw that the name 'Baku' was carved into the side of it. This was the knife Kenny was looking for! Playtime was over; it was time to get serious.

I sent flames shooting out of my hands which formed a ring of fire around the Coon. My eyes darkened as I pulled my hood over my head to conceal most of my face. I walked through the flames unharmed (fire I conjured could not affect me). "Give me that knife," I said, my voice grinding.

"Piss off you bitch!" The Coon tried to sound fierce but ended up looking stupid and weak. I delivered a punch which knocked him out. I shook my hand which hurt a little before prying the knife from his sleeping hands. The flames disappeared and Butters looked terrified.

"Chose your side Butters. Make your choice the right one." With that, I left and returned for home. I wouldn't tell Kenny I had the knife yet. I wanted him to be with me as long as he could. It was selfish I know but I couldn't have him leave me yet. I turned to leave but I thought of something else I had been meaning to do. I walked over to the Coon wondering who he was. He was still knocked out on the ground. I reached over and slowly began to peel off his mask. I gasped. There before me lay they person I hated the most in the world. Cartman. I gave him a hard kick in the ribs. I always knew he was evil. I spat on him in disgust before I finally left. I would tell Kenny who the Coon was tomorrow, when I would find him alive again.

The prom was tomorrow night and I still had no date. It was infuriating that the right person wouldn't ask me out. My arm was propped up on the table and held up my heavy head. I let out a long sigh.

"I'm sorry. Am I boring you Miss Macadie?" Mrs Garrison called out from the white board.

"No sir," I say in a bored voice.

"I thought teaching in high school would make things better but kids just stay the same no matter how old they are," Mrs Garrison muttered returning to the equations on the board.

"How could it change when we are this scarred by her? Seeing her go from female to male back to female. She can't expect us to ever be normal kids again," Craig mumbled. Clyde snickered at his comment. Cartman walked in late to class.

"Sorry I am late ma'am. My great aunt died," he lied.

"Well that's the third aunt this week. How tragic," Mrs Garrison rolled her eyes. "Just sit down, Eric." I shot Cartman a death look that could have killed. He pulled the finger at me. I knew his dirty secret. Too bad he didn't know mine.

When we were released form lunch I stopped at my lockers to drop off all of my books. "Hey Cassie! I think I know where the Baku is! You have to come with me tonight to find it," Kenny excited yells were muffled by his hood. I didn't have the heart to tell him I had it. I knew he would get mad at me if he knew I had it.

"I can't tonight. I have… um… family coming over," I stuttered.

"You said you'd help me." Kenny's eyes widened in a sympathetic way.

"Stop with the puppy eyes. I can't." I covered my own eyes to keep the cuteness away.

"Tomorrow night then?" I removed my hands and saw that Kenny was being serious.

"No way. Tomorrow's prom." I shoved my book's into my locker and slammed it shut.

"You're going? But you don't have a date?" Kenny protested. We started walking towards the cafeteria.

"So? I'm waiting for the right guy to ask me." I blushed furiously and turned my head away to hide it.

"Whatever, Cassie. I'm not going to prom though so I'm going to hunt that knife. You can join me or go with your dream man." Kenny seemed pretty pissed about it. Guilt sunk into me as I thought of the knife that was under my bed at home.

I sighed. "Where do you think it is?" We sat down at the table with everyone else. They were so absorbed in their own conversations thought they ignored us completely.

"The Coon has it. I'm sure of it."

"The Coon? Are you guys talking about the famous and smart most evil super villain of all time?" Cartman piped up.

"More like the stupidest. I heard the Dark Avenger now knows who he really is!" Wendy joined us at our table.

"Yeah! And apparently he's in our class!" Red dragged another table to join ours. There group had merged in with ours. Suddenly our conversation was the most interesting one.

"Who is he?" Bebe asked aloud.

"Well there's only one fat ass in our class," I sneer.

"Yeah, Cassie's right. It's Token!" Cartman announces.

"Hey! I'm not fat!" Token complained.

"Uh huh. You've gained like 40 pounds since summer!" Cartman retorted.

"Only 20 pounds. I still weigh less than you, butter rolls!" Token growled.

"It doesn't really m-matter. The Dark A-Avenger knows who they are and t-they're dead m-meat," Jimmy stuttered.

"Timmy!" Timmy shouted.

"Yes! The Dark Avenger does g-go to this s-school too!" Jimmy agreed with Timmy.

"Does she?" I played along.

"Apparently so," Nichole nodded.

"There's no clue of who she is though. We've only seen bits of her face because she always hides it. Even in hospital it was hidden. Heck, we didn't even know she was a girl until lately," Butters said. "She kind of scares me to be honest."

"Why? She seems nice." I munch on some of the food on my plate.

"She's so dark and mysterious. She's also intimidating with all her special powers. She beats people up too!" Butters looked worried.

"Only the bad guys," Craig said. Butters looked down at his food and started playing with it but not eating.

"I think she's great!" Stan had cleared his plate and re-joined us at the extended table.

"That's only because you think she's hot," Kyle pointed out.

"So?" Stan grinned. I shot a satisfied look at Kenny who rolled his eyes.

"I think she's an amazing role model for females to look up too," Wendy stated. Everybody except me groaned.

"What?" I asked.

"In 4th grade she had this thing about role models. Then all the girls started dressing like skanks and idolising Paris Hilton and we had to suffer Wendy pointing out how wrong all of us were for following her example," Bebe explained.

"Wow. Lots of stuff seemed to have happened here. Back in California at my old school nothing happened," I said.

"It's not that great having everything exciting all the time," Cartman said.

"We've had heaps of people killed my senior citizens," Bebe said.

"And we had those Satan worshipping critters that wanted to take over imagination land," Stan added.

"We had the Jefferson's who were really Michael Jackson and his son," Kyle shivered. "I swear Mr Jefferson was a pedo."

"Wall-mart nearly took us all over," Kenny said.

"Britney Spears blew her head off and we had to help her," Stan said.

"Then there was the economic crisis," Red said.

"Butters became a pimp," Token contributed.

"The Scientologists converted me but not before the Mormons did," Stan said.

"That's funny guys," I laughed.

"No really. It actually h-happened. And t-that's not even half of it," Jimmy said, convinced.

"That was only 4th grade," Butters said.

"You're kidding. How is that even possible? What the fuck is wrong with this town?" My eyes must have been the size of saucepans. Kyle shrugs.

"You get used to it," Kenny mumbles.

I went home thinking about the absurdness of the town. I had an idea to reveal the Coon to the town in front of everybody. That would stop him. The only thing is I wanted to do it in a way so that it could surprise even these wackos. The best way would be to do it tomorrow night at the prom. But how could I lure Cartman into the prom as the Coon?


	8. Prom setup

Chapter 8: Prom setup

My prom dress lay unworn still against my chair. I had yet to be asked out and the prom was in a few hours. I sighed knowing it wouldn't happen. I decided that I would rather be with the person I wanted to get asked by as opposed to going alone to prom. My shimmering prom dress continued to remain unused and was replaced with my Dark Avenger costume. A final sigh escaped me as I looked behind me. I would never get this choice again but I felt as if I had made the right one.

I knocked gently on Kenny's window and a few seconds later he drew back his curtain to reveal Mysterion. "So you decided to help me after all?" he grinned.

"Kind of," I replied.

"What do you mean 'kind of'?"

"Well we're not going for the knife today."

"Why?" Kenny asked suspiciously.

"Well…" And I told Kenny that I stole the knife from the Coon last night. I thought I would save him the trouble. That created questions from him about my 'family' coming over. I told him I snuck out afterwards because I felt bad for refusing to go before. Kenny seemed convinced by my lies.

"Then why are you dressed in your Dark Avenger costume?"

"I have something else to do tonight with you."

Everything was organised and going to plan. Now we just had to wait for the Coon. Loud music pounded from inside the school hall where the prom had started an hour ago. Kenny and I were waiting outside. I hadn't told Kenny the full extent of my plan; he had to wait for it to unfold. We heard footsteps and we ducked further into the bushes where we were hiding.

"Have you seen Kyle? He was meant to pick me up earlier," Petrisha complained.

"No but have you seen Stan? What a great boyfriend he is," Wendy sounded pissed.

"I know right," Petrisha mimicked Wendy's annoyance.

Another pair of feet approached behind them. "Who's there?" Wendy called out. Everything outside suddenly became silent. Although the music still blasted it was like we could not hear it.

"Come out you paedophile!" Petrisha's voice shook.

"You don't know they're a paedophile, they might be another student," Wendy hissed.

"Well I am neither of those you accuse me of, ladies," the voice trilled.

"Coon," Petrisha gasped.

"THE Coon. For fucks sake get it right!" I grinned at the Coon's comment.

"Leave us alone. We just want to go to prom," Petrisha said firmly.

"Ah contraire. I need you," Coon smirked. Kenny and I leapt from the bushes and took down the coon quickly. We weren't expecting what happened next though. In a second he tasered us and we were sprawling on the ground. The electricity ran a rampage through our bodies at a high voltage that attacked every nerve. My teeth were gritted together so tightly it felt like my teeth might break and we hands we so clenched that my nails began to draw blood. The pain was intensive but I had felt worse.

"I knew it was a trap. Next time don't get Butters to give the message. You can get anything out of him with the right methods." Dam it, Butters. I told him to tell Coon that we would be here tonight but not to say that we told Butters. There was always plan B.

The Coon quickly bound us tightly with heavy duty constraints. We yelled through our gags to let us go but the Coon started to drag us inside. I kicked around, aiming for him but he stayed well away from my legs. I wanted to use my powers but I couldn't with my hands tied up. I needed them to cast any spell. The Coon burst inside the hallway and every eye was set upon us. The Music stopped abruptly and we were dragged onto the stage. A few students tried to come help us but the Coon pulled out a gun and threatened everyone. Screams filled the Prom as everybody ducked down to the floor.

"Students of South Park High School. Feast your eyes upon the identity of these elusive heroes before I kill them once and for all." The Coon laughed maliciously.

The Coon removed our gags and I protested, "You fat, arrogant bastard. How about I reveal your identity first?"

"Not so fast. If you do I shall kill those who are dearest to you. You ruin my life, I'll ruin theirs," the Coon grinned.

"Bastard," I growl under my breath.

"Who's identity do you want to know first?" the Coon asked the audience. They all stared at him stony faced and non-responsive.

"Fine! I'll chose then. Hmmmm…"

"Hurry the fuck up your asswipe," I grumbled. I didn't want to prolong this for much longer. The Coon came over to me and bent down. He grabbed my chin and turned it towards his fat, oily face. I cringed and spat in his face. That earned me a slap right across the face which lead to a kick in the balls for him. He wheezed for a moment before returning to me, hatred filling his face.

We came up behind me to avoid my legs this time, one hand on the hood which I had sewn up and repaired. In a second he had pulled the hood down and everybody gazed upon Cassie Macadie not the Dark Avenger. Everybody was still in shock which rose when Mysterion was revealed to be Kenny. Token gingerly passed Jimmy a 10 dollar bill.

The doors burst open and there stood Mysterion and the Dark Avenger. Confusion filled the room. "Sorry we're late. I hope our stunt doubles didn't cause too much havoc," Mysterion grinned. I returned the cheeky smile. Plan B was golden.

"What, but how?" the Coon asked dumbfounded. Mysterion and the Dark Avenger impersonators who were pretending to be the real us came over and untied the ropes binding us. We jumped off the stage and pretended to hide within everybody else. The Dark Avenger raised their hands as did I. The Coon caught on an invisible fire that only he could feel. It caused no physical damage for it was physiological. Everybody in the hall seemed convinced that these were the real heroes. Jimmy disappointedly passed token back the 10 dollars. I kept the Coon suffering until the police arrived. I told them to stay for a few minutes though and I sent a wave of liquid from the water tank nearby to extinguish the imperceptible flames that covered the Coon. The fake us take their place on stage as reporters flood in for an interview.

I dragged the Coon up to the centre stage and unmasked him in front of everyone. "This is who should have been unmasked!" I yell darkly. I hated Cartman to the core of my soul.

"I always knew he was the spawn of Satan," Butters whispered who beckoned to Wendy who reluctantly passed over some money. Our school seemed to be full of gamblers who would bet on just about anything. I kicked Cartman hard in the nuts before handing him over to the police's mercy and taking my place next to Kenny offstage.

"How do we know you are the real Mysterion and Dark Avenger?" One of the reporters asked the fake us.

"Well… um… ask us something only they would know," Mysterion suggested.

"What are your actual identities?"

"We can't say obviously," the Dark Avenger said, their voice muffled.

"Yeah, it's really them," the reporter announced causing everyone to laugh.

"Was this you're doing?" Kenny whispered to me. I only smiled knowingly. After Mysterion and the Dark Avenger were done with their interview they met up with us. We all went outside behind the school were they took off their hoods. Kyle and Stan grinned up at us. Kyle had told Stan who I was not long after he found out. Fortunately he was the only one Kyle had told and Stan hadn't said a word about it either. I had to tell them who Kenny was too.

"We fooled them," Kyle smiled.

"Good plan that was," Kenny agreed.

"So glad you look like a man with the hood done up otherwise I would never pass as a girl," Stan huffed. They took off their costumes to reveal prom outfits. They quickly drew on a bruised onto their face with make up as a cover up. Kenny and I put up our hoods, prepared to be Mysterion and Dark Avenger again.

Back inside there was lots of talk about us. "Where did Kenny and Cassie go?" Wendy asked Bebe.

"They went to hospital apparently for a check-up. Just protocol," Bebe informed Wendy.

"Stan!" Wendy sighed.

"Kyle!" Petrisha cried.

"Where have you been?" they said in unison.

"We were on our way but then some gang jumped us." Kyle motioned to his black eye. Wendy looked closely inspecting it and Kyle gulped hoping she wouldn't see through his cover up. "You poor thing. Here I was thinking you might have been Mysterion or something but he didn't have a black eye."

"And he's right over there," Stan pointed Kenny out. Wendy and Petrisha seemed to have forgiven them for being late.

"Would you like this dance, Dark Avenger?" Kenny surprised me when he asked me that. I hadn't really thought of him as the dancing type. I hadn't thought of prom turning out like this either though.

"Sure," I grinned. Kenny pulled me in close as a slow dance started to play. The whole world disappeared and it was just us and the music flowing through our movement. Kenny was so graceful and skilful. His hand was placed securely on my waist and the other was holding my other hand. I lifted us up so we were walking on the air making this dance much more special. I was vaguely aware that everyone was gazing at us. Kenny held on tighter, afraid he might fall. I laughed and assured him that he wouldn't while I was here. I lay my head on his shoulder and he on my hood. Warmth radiated from his body and I could feel his heart beat quicken ever moment we were together. I raised my head to gaze into his crystal blue eyes and lose myself within them. He slowly undid my hood and ducked his head closer to me. Our lips met. His were soft and sweet against mine but they pushed passionately as the kiss grew longer. I swung my arms around his neck and pulled myself up closer to him. My chest was pressed against his. We finally broke apart for lack of air and no other reason. We gasped and grinned at each other. I had finally received my first kiss. I didn't believe I could ever love anybody else the way I loved Kenny at this moment. He was so wonderful and perfect.

We heard a cough and lowered ourselves to the floor. "Let's keep it PG rated," Mr Mackey said. We giggled and blushed.

"So what does this mean?" I ask Kenny.

"Huh?" He said.

"Are we going out now?"

"We have been going out for a long time but now it's official." Kenny kissed me again lightly.

"What about Cassie and Kenny? It will be a dead giveaway if they date too," I whisper.

"An amazing coincidence. We shouldn't have to hide love my dear Avenger." I thought about how Kenny would die for real. That ruined everything. Everyone would know that Mysterion was Kenny when he died. It wouldn't matter though. For now I wanted to have Kenny every second I could and not let him go. I didn't know when I would lose him. I hoped to still change his mind. Love could overcome anything.


	9. The end

Chapter 9: The end

Kenny and I lay together my bed. We held hands and stared up at my ceiling were my magical solar system circled around. His free arm was wrapped around me protectively. Tears poured down my face silently. He had just announced that the day was only two days away. Kenny told me I would have to kill him myself because the knife needed magic to enhance it. My head was buried into his side and his shirt was now damp with my tears. My body trembled with every breath I took.

"Please Kenny. You have something to live for. Live for your family, live for the town, live for me," I begged.

"My family can live without me. Karen is nearly old enough to start work and Kevin finally has a stable job. The town has you to protect it. You can move on from me. I don't want to waste this opportunity and find myself being 90 years old with you dead and me all alone forever wishing I had died when I had taken the chance." This caused me to cry more.

"Promise me you'll stay with me every minute until then. When you're gone I don't know how I'll move on," I wept.

"I promise. Don't worry about moving on. This is young love. You'll heal." Kenny's eyes bore sadness I had never seen before. Maybe he was regretting his dissention. I was only kidding myself; I knew he would not change his mind. "Stan and Kyle will come with me too. They wanted to be there for you afterwards," Kenny assured me.

The next few days were full of misery. Kenny had stayed over secretly and guarded over me as I slept. It was finally time for him to say his final goodbyes. My hand covered my mouth and I bit my tongue to keep from voicing my sorrow as we hugged his little sister goodbye and shook his brothers hand firmly. His parents were passed out drunk but he kissed them lightly on the forehead. Kenny took my hand and we waited for Stan and Kyle to arrive at the base of the track as the sun went down. Kyle and Stan were exactly on time. Stan's eyes were puffy and Kyle looked mournful. "Kenny, you don't have to…" Kyle started.

"Don't. I know I do," Kenny interrupted. We started our journey to the highest peak in the mountains; where the sky touched the earth. At one point there was a vertical rock wall that would have been impossible to pass without my powers helping everybody up. We were finally at the place Kenny had told us about. There was luscious green grass everywhere and unseasonly flowers popping up. "This is where immortals go to die. It's a lovely place. It is a touch of heaven on earth," Kenny explained sadly. That was it. I couldn't stop myself from bursting into tears. I tried to hide them though; I didn't want to make Kenny feel worse. The moon was slowly rising overhead, luminating Kenny's unhooded face. He looked so beautiful. Like an angel. It was nearly time. Every moment we spent together flashed before me like a silent movie. The moment I first met him to finding out he was Mysterion. We had taken down Cartman as the Coon numerous times. We had hung out and talked and told each other secrets we wouldn't dare tell others. I loved Kenny McCormick and I was about to lose him forever. Kenny lay down in the sweet meadow amongst the snow-capped mountains. The Baku trembled in my hands. Its sharp blades tempting fate. Kyle and Stan sat at the other side of the small clearing with their heads buried. They didn't understand why he had to die only that he must. I held onto Kenny's hand and tears filled my eyes. They overflowed and trickled down onto him. I bent down slowly with lips quivering. My lips connected with his in a mixture of love and despair. The time was drawing near but I didn't break apart from him. My hands twisted in his hair as I pulled myself closer to him. His response was equally as passionate. When we finally did stop our final kiss I knew it was time. Kenny nodded at me, his eyes dry and unlike my own. I raised the Baku above my head and hesitated. A giant lump formed in my throat and I cried out as I felt my insides being torn apart. I bought the knife down with as much force as I could muster. A gasp escaped Kenny's perfect lips as blood spurted from the wound I had created directly to the heart. "I love you," I whispered. I let out a long howl as Kenny fell completely limp and cold as the snow around the meadow. I didn't let go of Kenny, I couldn't. Stan and Kyle tried to drag me away though they were weeping themselves. I lashed out and bit and kicked them refusing to give Kenny away. This time he wouldn't respawn. I wouldn't see him tomorrow, perfectly new. I let out a shriek of pain as my heart stopped working. It couldn't work when my only true love had been killed by me. There was blood on my hands that would never come off. I could never forgive myself for this, ever.

The years past slowly and every day without Kenny was wretched. I hadn't even realised how true of a love he was. He was my soul mate. I had ended up going to University over in California where I grew up. I was now a doctor with a full-fledged PhD. I had been focused on my studies more than anything. There was no husband or even boyfriend. I had no kids either. It was just me and my job which I was quite good at. I earned enough money now to support a full family by myself. Weekly checks were sent to little Karen and Kevin McCormick to support them. The letters I sent with it specifically mentioned to not show their drunken parents the money. Today was Kenny McCormick's birthday. I had remembered and celebrated it every year. This year however I was going to do something different to moping around my big empty house.

My Ferrari sped along the highway at top speed. I could make it to Colorado in less than an hour at this rate. My hair whipped behind me and my sunglasses prevented bugs from blinding me. The sound of my magnificent car reminded me of how much Kenny liked NASCAR racing. I wish I had been able to take him to see them.

I pulled into the graveyard at South Park to find it dark and desolate. There was nobody around but me. I bent down in front of Kenny's grave and placed my giant bunch of flowers there. His family had just been able to afford a wooden gravestone but I insisted I paid for a marble one once I had started working. I dusted the gravestone down and polished it a bit. Tears filled my eyes as they rolled down my powdered face and into the soil below me.

"Long time, no see," a voice behind me said.

"Sorry, I thought I was alone." I turned to see Kyle standing there, his red hair neatly combed back. He had a woman I had never seen before with him.

"Cassie, this is my wife Iona. My little son is at home," Kyle introduced the woman.

"Where did you meet?" I wiped away the tear sin my eyes.

"At law school. What's your job now?"

"I'm a doctor."

"Where's your family?"

"I don't have a family. It's only me," I mumble.

"Cassie. I know you loved him. He loved you too, so much. You have to move on though. He would have wanted you too."

"I know," I sniffle. "How's everybody else here?" I want to avoid talking about Kenny with others. It hurt to say stuff about him aloud.

"Stan's got a wife and two kids. Butters has a boyfriend and Cartman is in jail again," Kyle summarises.

"That's nice." There's a moments silence while Kyle puts his own flower bunch on the ground.

"Sometimes I can feel as if he's still here. You know, I didn't start getting over him until recently. He appeared to me in a dream and said he forgives us. He wanted this. He's happier and in a better place." Kyle smiles weakly.

"Really?"

"Yeah." I didn't think I could ever truly get over Kenny but I would try. It would be what he wanted. I kissed my hand and pressed it against the grave stone promising to try. I smiled up at Kyle and we walked away together. Kenny's gravestone lay untouched for many years but it was ok. Cassie had finally forgiven herself.


	10. Back again?

Chapter 10: Back again?

_Short chapter sorry guys :P_

Kenny's POV

I gasped as I suddenly became conscious. What was happening? I was encased in a tight warm area. The walls around me began to move and I was being forced out. I let out a long cry of protest. When I finally calmed down I realised I was in the cold world again but this time I had a different identity. I would have to find the Baku again for next time. I wonder if Cassie still had it? Cassie. Sweet, beautiful Cassie whom I loved with all my heart. I could never forgive myself for letting her kill me but I needed a magic user. I only hoped Cassie could forgive herself though. It was time for me to go. I have to hide from everybody with a new identity every time I am granted another life. It's different to normal rebirth. This time I was born to another family and a different heritage. I wasn't the same person on the outside but nothing had changed inside. I heard a nurse whisper my new name to me. Jay. It was a better name than Kenny for sure. I had liked my Kenny identity best though, I had met Cassie as Kenny. It was best for me to leave her though. Immortals can never die, ever. It was a terrible curse upon us. I finally got to the age of where I would no longer age in that identity. The only option was to be reborn to a new family and relive life again. I couldn't stand to be this young and see Cassie grow old. See her wither away and die while I was still alive and well. It would kill me inside; tear me apart. Every time I died 'for real' it was worse than the last time. I promised myself I wouldn't make any attachments to Kenny's life but that didn't exactly work out. In all my lives I had never loved somebody so much as I did Cassie. That is why I had to let her go.


End file.
